


Forgotten

by GraveVyxen



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveVyxen/pseuds/GraveVyxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili loves his little brother, he really does. But sometimes he just feels so...invisible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Forgotten
> 
> CHARACTERS: Fili, Kili, Dis, Dis' husband, Thorin, Dwalin, Balin
> 
> PAIRINGS: None
> 
> NOTES: Inspired by http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3393.html?thread=5992257#t5992257 on the Hobbit Kink Meme
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like his brother, that wasn’t it at all. Fili absolutely _loved_ having a baby brother. When Kili was big enough, he’d already made the promise to himself that he’d be his first sparring partner. He loved to get up on the little stool by the cradle that Thorin had once upon a time made for Fili, that he now got to see Kili sleeping in. He’d put his fingers into his baby brother’s chubby little hands to be squeezed and held on to.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Kili, not at all. It was that he felt a little invisible around the grown-up dwarves that traipsed in and out of the house. Even Uncle Thorin didn’t have time to play with him when he came over. He’d give Fili a pat on the head, sure, but it wasn’t the same as when he used to pick his nephew up, hold him over his head, and carry him around the little house on his shoulders. There was no more time, not when they had to fuss over Kili.

At first, Fili was glad for the reprieve. His mother wasn’t coddling him now, and he felt a bit more mature without her standing over him while he tried to play. He finally got to be alone for a few sweet moments to play his pretend fantasy games without her asking what he was doing and pulling him away from his fun. He really liked that she didn’t watch to make sure that he ate everything on his plate now. It made it easier for him to sneakily slide his less-than-appetizing bits of food onto hers or Father’s plates when they were preoccupied with Kili.

And the way Kili looked up at him when Mother let him hold his brother (only ever in her lap, though; never on his own) made him fall even more in love with his role as the eldest, the protector of his younger sibling. It was such an empowering feeling to be thought of as older and stronger, and to have someone to watch out for.

The eve of his 6th birthday had Fili excited. Uncle Thorin had already planned a visit, and he was sure that it was for his birthday, because why else would his uncle come to their home if not to see his nephew turn another year older? He went to bed excited, grinning up at his mother while she tucked him into his soft bed and kissed his forehead. And the next morning, he awoke and went down to the kitchen for his breakfast.

Mother and Father did not say more than the usual pleasantries, but Fili figured, as he settled into his seat at the table with his plate, that they were going to be waiting until Uncle Thorin showed to start their festivities. He was fine with that, and reached out to his baby brother, sliding a finger into his chubby little hand. “You’re so lucky to have a big brother, Kili.” Fili murmured with a smile. “And your brother is six years old today!” He added in a spirited whisper.

Kili just gave a happy baby gurgle in return, a bubble of spit popping and rolling down his chin. He squeezed Fili’s finger gently and released it when Dis neared with his breakfast.

Fili turned back to his own food, scarfing it down quickly before running back to his room to find something he’d like to wear today when his uncle arrived. He spent about an hour pulling all of the clothing that his mother had meticulously put away the day before out of his wardrobe and spreading it all out on the floor. His choice, finally, had been a blue tunic, one that his mother said she’d tried to replicate from Thorin’s own, and reddish legging under black boots that his uncle had given him when he turned five. They fit much better now that he’d grown into them.

Fili braided his hair neatly around his face, leaving the back since he couldn’t see it himself and therefore didn’t care how it looked, before stepping out of his room. He began to wonder if maybe his mother had someone else bringing food today, because no smells, besides the ones left over from breakfast, wafted up the stairs. She wasn’t cooking for his birthday. This was the first year he’d ever had that happen. But he wouldn’t let it get him down. He hurried back down to the living room where his mother sat on the couch with baby Kili. She barely acknowledged him with a tired nod when he skidded to a stop in front of her.

He was confused by her easy dismissal, but Fili began to figure maybe this was part of the fun, maybe they were going to give him a surprise party, and he was supposed to pretend he didn’t know. Maybe the cooking had been done beforehand, presents carefully hidden. So, with a wide grin, Fili sat on the floor to play with the toys his father had carved for him from wood and stone, making armies of ponies and dwarves to fight the large stone dragon.

He played quietly for a long time, to the point that his mother had left the room to put Kili down for a nap and, supposedly, herself as well. He tried not to notice that she still hadn’t wished him a happy birthday and continued to play, waiting for his father to come home from the forge with his uncle.

By dark, the door opened up, and in strode the two he’d been waiting for all day. Dis was back in the kitchen, cooking dinner, and Fili was starting to feel a little forgotten. Lunch had been uneventful, besides Kili spitting up half of it onto their mother, and no one seemed to notice the small amount of disappointment in his face. He still had hope that they were just waiting to see how long before he broke. But dinner was quiet as well. Thorin spoke happily with his sister and Fili’s father, and even helped feed Kili, but only asked Fili the same questions he asked at every visit. ‘How is your wooden sword? Have you outgrown it yet? When shall we take you to the forge to see a real sword be made?’

Fili excused himself after dinner, going up to his room without another word when Thorin took Kili from his dwarrow chair and took him to the living room. He’d barely been included in the dinner conversation, and no one had noticed that he’d barely eaten because Kili had been laughing so much and giving them all such joy. Not that he wasn’t amused by his baby brother’s actions as well, but the sadness weighing in his chest hadn’t allowed him to smile too much. His throat and chest were beginning to hurt before he’d even closed his door.

Fili undid his braids slowly, trying to hold in the tears until they were gone, before the dam burst and he could no longer stop himself from crying. He slowly undressed and crawled into his bed. He blew out the candle on his nightstand, burying his face into his pillow to keep the others from hearing how hurt he was. His own family had forgotten his birthday, his one special day, and they hadn’t even noticed his disappointment.

Sometime in the night, his mother came up to tuck him in, but Fili had already spent his tears by then and was laying in painful silence when she kissed his temple. “I don’t know what got into you today, darling.” Her fingers smoothed his wild hair behind his ear. “I hope you’ll be back to your happy self tomorrow. Maybe you just aren’t feeling well.” He could tell she believed him already asleep, and he liked it better that way. It was better now that she didn’t know why he was so upset.

Fili spent most of the next morning lying in his bed, unwilling to wake and face his family. He knew he’d missed breakfast when he heard his mother padding up the stairs. She pushed the door in gently and smiled. She had a tray of food balanced on one hand, Kili resting on her opposite hip. “Fili, I brought your breakfast, darling. Are you unwell?”

Fili sighed and shook his head. “Belly hurts, Mother.” He replied as quietly as possible. He would not worry her. It wasn’t a lie, either. His stomach churned.

Dis touched his forehead when she’d set the tray down. “You do not feel warm, but…” She kissed his hair. “Try to eat a bit and I will be up to check on you later.”

When Fili’s father came home from the forge that night, he was surprised that his eldest son was not at the dinner table. His worry escalated when his wife told him that Fili hadn’t left his room all day. “Is he well?”

“He says that his stomach is giving him pain, but he does not seem to be sick.” Dis sighed. “Maybe he is angry with us. Have we neglected to spend time with him?”

Her husband shrugged a bit, digging into his food. “You watched him play yesterday, he came to all his meals and participated a bit. I noticed nothing wrong…” He froze and the fork in his hand dropped to the table. “ _Aulë_ , Dis! When is his birthday? I knew it was coming soon, but I believed we still had time!”

Dis waved him off quickly, thinking. “No, no his birthday is…” She wracked her brain and let out a little gasp. “Yesterday! His birthday was yesterday!” She set down Kili’s bowl hard. “How did we miss his birthday? He must think us terrible parents!”

Her husband reached to touch her shoulder. “No, no, we cannot be the only ones that have been distracted this way before.” His eyes closed and he let out a sigh. “Oh, how do we make up for this?”

Dis bit at her lip. “Go…go find my brother. Tell him that his presence is required here on the morrow. And no forge. I need you both, all day. And Masters Dwalin and Balin as well. We must try our best to make this up to our son.”

Dinner had barely been cleared when he left again. Dis curled herself up on her favorite chair with little Kili, rocking him slowly. The baby knew something was wrong, she could tell. He could feel her pain about forgetting something as important as his brother’s birthday.

When Fili awoke the next morning, all in the house was quiet, but he could smell something delicious cooking in the kitchen. His stomach growled. He’d missed out on seconds at every meal yesterday. He supposed he could face his family if it meant eating. He still felt betrayal at being forgotten, but his hunger outweighed his pride right then.

He didn’t expect to be lifted off of his feet the moment he touched the bottom step, much less by his favorite uncle. Fili’s eyes went wide, reaching out for Thorin’s hair to steady himself. The smile on his uncle’s face was unmistakable. “You’ve grown quite a bit, my lad!” The elder dwarf grinned. “And looking more like your father every day!”

Fili felt the confusion on his face when he was handed off to his mother, who, for once, was not cradling baby Kili. “My son, my beautiful son.” She hugged him near. “I am so sorry. Can you forgive us, Fili? We were just so caught up with your brother. He needs so much attention that we just…it never occurred to us that we’d forgotten something as important as your birthday.”

Fili bit his lip and wrapped his arms around his mother’s neck. Tears filled his eyes. “I forgive you, Mother. I know how important it is that you watch Kili grow.” He wound tiny fingers into her hair. “Just…do not forget me, as well.” He murmured.

“Never again, darling.” Dis pressed a kiss to his head, exchanging him for Kili with his father. “Never again, we promise. And if we do, you have every right to tell us. We need to know when you are not getting the attention you deserve.”

Fili’s father hugged him tighter than his mother. “We love you very much, all of us. And we are so, so sorry, son.”

A smile began to cross Fili’s face when he saw Dwalin and Balin, his uncle’s best friends, standing by. “Mister Dwalin! Mister Balin!” He wiggled down to run over to them. “I haven’t seen you since I turned five!”

The older dwarves grinned at his excitement. “How could we go without seeing you on another birthday?” Dwalin winked. “And of course, bringing you some gifts.”

Fili had to say, once all of the food was finished, presents opened, and visitors gone before bed, that this was still a great birthday, despite being late. And as much as he loved his new marble carved toys, his small-scale smithing hammer (for when his father would take him to help at the forge in a week or so’s time), wooden practice swords, tunics, braid clips, and all of the other little things brought by the grown dwarves, the best present was being allowed to sit in front of the fire, on his own, to hold his baby brother. For the first time, he got to hold Kili without his mother’s help, and the smile that the baby gave him was the best present he’d gotten all day.


End file.
